Yintar Ioan
Introduction "You are an Ambassador? Perhaps then you shouldn't be had so quickly by a younger man and his mouth. If you want to talk to my wife, you can after I tell her of your insults. Get off my property, AMBASSADOR!" Yintar said and then moved, putting his fingers into his mouth to whistle which got some slaves running. "SLAVES! Get this ass out of the gates! Who the fuck let him in?!" (Post 11437). Former King, Yintar Ioan (played by Jake Gyllenhaal) was the last ruler of the Hebitian kingdom of Khu'laa. In the stories and history, he was known to have died by the underhandedness of his bodyguard, however Amity Liu went back in time and saved him at the exact time that he was killed. Legends changed that he was taken into heaven with Oralius, but was really taken 4000 years into the future and now resides on Bajor. Family Information Immediate Family Born December 19, c. 4212 BC (Terran calendar) and c. 3008 (Hebitian calendar), his contemporary year is 2360. He is the first son between parents Michali Ioan (2294HC-3028HC) and Prelin Ioan (2973HC-3025HC). He has a full blood sister named Saska Ioan (3010-3024), as well as four half sisters, each from a different mother: Laressa Ioan (3003-3003), Ulani Ioan (3004-3004), Sia Ioan (3006-3031), and Adeities Ioan (3007-3022). Yintar often bonded more with his grandfather, the former King, Talar Ioan (2938HC-3018HC). When brought into the future, Yintar was acquainted with family who could trace direct links to his daughter Siyal. They included Taryn Remara and Siyal Indus. Children Siyal Ahkil Born May 07, c. 3024HC, Siyal Ahkil is the first child born between Yintar and Sita Ahkil. Siyal never met her father and was born away from him in the mountains of Khu'laa. She is pure Hebitian. Jendayi Ioan Born March 02, 2383, Jendayi Ioan is the first child born between Yintar and Amity Ioan. Talar Ioan Born 2384, Talar Ioan is the first born in a set of quintuplets between Yintar and Amity Ioan. They were not conceived naturally but specially selected so Amity could conceive four boys and a girl. Talar was named after Yintar's paternal grandfather. Octavian Ioan Born 2384, Octavian Ioan is the second born son in a set of quintuplets between Yintar and Amity Ioan. Apollo Ioan Born 2384, Apollo Ioan is the middle child in a set of quintuplets between Yintar and Amity Ioan. Lorian Ioan Born 2384, Lorian Ioan is the forth born son in a set of quintuplets between Yintar and Amity Ioan. Adeities Ioan Born 2384, Adeities Ioan is the last born in a set of quintuplets between Yintar and Amity Ioan. She was named after Yintar's sister. Hayden Ioan Born April 04, 2373, Hayden Liu-Ioan is the first child between Amity Ioan and Corat Damar. He was adopted by Yintar after he married Amity and Hayden assumed his last name. In future plots, however, Hayden remained a Liu. Soliel Ioan Born November 02, 2376, Soliel Liu-Ioan is the first child between mAmity Liu and Corat Damar. She was adopted by Yintar after he married Amity and she assumed his last name. Personal Life Sita ah'kil Meeting when Sita was a servant in his palace c. 3023HC, Yintar quickly began an affair with her behind the back of her brother and family. When they foind out, they were accepting, especially when Yintar showed his trues colours, doing what he could to protect her from his evil father. At one point, Sita was taken by King Prelin and conceived a child before miscarrying. Later, she and Yintar conceived a child but before she was born, Yintar sent them away to the mountains in hoped of escaping the plight of the Viper's eye, a deadly disease wiping out the people in the town. After Sita left, she never saw Yintar again, but continued to raise her child with the help of the Iriazian Rulers. Nertiri Jala Shortly after Sita was sent away and Yintar assumed Kingship of Khu'laa, he took a proper wife by the name of Nertiti Jala. On January 16, c. 3024HC they were married and attempted to conceive a proper heir. Finally, nearly a year after their marriage, she got pregnant, but died in childbirth, the female was child still born from complications of the Viper's Eye which the Queen had contracted a month before. Amity Liu When Amity Liu was accidentally transported back to the end of the Hebitian reign, many mistook her for the Goddess Oralius because of her oriental heritage. Assuming the role, she quickly became enamoured with the King and his valiant/heroic ways. Having to go back to her own time, Yintar maintained an impression on her, so much so that in 2382, Amity convinced temporal genius Bryce Wren to send her back to Khu'laa. There, she took the King at the moment he was prophesized to die and saved his life. After a struggle to get him adjusted to the future and many different changes, they were married September 20, 2382. Though his cultural background often causes some extreme conflicts between the two, the couple remains together and continue to work on their family, adding many more children to the mix. In future plots, they were still together and have about 17 children. Ashley Moss Meet in August of 2382, Ashley Moss became interested in Yintar because of his vast knowledge about the Hebitian culture and language. He assisted her for several months on translations, as well as started an affair with her. Bedding Ashley on a regular basis, they maintained a friendship until, in April of 2383, Ashley discovered his true identity and outed Amity and what she had done. Upset at the drama that it caused, their relationship was never the same again and they no longer speak. Kingdom of Khu'laa Born and raised as the future Hebitian king of Klu’haa, Yintar is the traditionalist male. He takes more after his grandfather Talar who had more involvement in raising him than his own father. Finding the need for war unnecessary, Yintar dabbles in the arts and writing than in war and killing. He tends to like the simple pleasures in life, in comparison with his fathers rich tastes. Prelin, obsessed with power and glory has taken several wives only keeping the current one because she was able to provide a male heir. Still, Yintar, for all his nobility partakes in harems and other recreational drugs with his officers in an attempt to gain favour with the troops and his father. He is young and ambitious but sometimes foolhardy and charges into things without thinking in hopes of awing his father. Category:Hebitian Category:Cardassian Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Civilian Category:Tertiary Character - Katrina